Histoires de LunaL (20)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Fleur Delacour, pas trop vilaine vélane. Crois-moi sur parole, Fleur est encore plus belle en vrai, sauf quand elle est en colère.


Histoires de LunaL (20)

Fleur Delacour, pas trop vilaine vélane

J'aimerais te parler de vélane, une créature fascinante dont on ne sait pas grand-chose.

Les vélanes seraient originaires d'Europe de l'Est (leur véritable nom étant «Vily» ou «Vela»). D'aucuns disent que ce sont des fées qui protègent la nature, d'autres leur attribuent le vilain défaut de voler les enfants.

Leurs origines restent néanmoins fort obscures et les recherches que j'ai faites à la bibliothèque de Poudlard ne m'ont rien appris de plus que ce que tout le monde sait déjà : ce sont des femmes d'une très grande beauté au teint lunaire dont le visage, sous l'effet de la colère, prend l'aspect de celui d'un oiseau hideux.

Ma théorie, qui en vaut bien d'autres, est que la vélane résulte d'une hybridation de la nymphe des bois, beauté bien connue de la mythologie gréco-romaine, et de la harpie, monstre fabuleux à tête de femme et à corps d'oiseau.

Chez la vélane, les émotions fortes ont tendance à faire ressortir son côté «harpie» lequel, sinon, reste invisible aux yeux du commun.

Je n'ai jamais rencontré de vélane, mais j'ai connu trois personnes ayant du sang de vélane : Fleur Delacour, sa sœur Gabrielle et la fille de Fleur, Victoire Weasley.

Je peux te dire que les deux premières sont un peu pimbêches quand on ne fait pas partie de leurs intimes, tandis que la petite Victoire a hérité de la bonhomie de son père, un Weasley pur roux.

Ce qui est amusant, avec les gens qui ont du sang de vélane dans les veines (Victoire n'en a qu'un huitième, ce qui la rend déjà plus sympa), c'est de les faire tourner en bourrique (ou plutôt en harpie).

C'est ce que j'ai fait avec Fleur et Gabrielle.

En quatrième année de Poudlard, lors des épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pendant que tous les garçons de l'école s'extasiaient sur les filles de Beauxbâtons – et plus particulièrement sur Fleur et Gabrielle –, moi, qui étais déjà amoureux de ma Dame Grise, je cherchais plutôt le défaut dans la cuirasse.

Je ne savais pas à l'époque que Fleur et Gabrielle avaient du sang de vélane, mais comme je suis né un samedi et qu'apparemment, les personnes nées ce jour-là voient les vélanes telles qu'elles sont en réalité, je fus irrésistiblement amené à leur faire révéler leur petit côté harpie.

Ce n'était pas bien méchant, comme tu verras !

Le lendemain de l'arrivée de la délégation de Beauxbâtons à Poudlard, Fleur et Gabrielle se rendaient dans la Grande Salle, comme tous les autres élèves.

Je me trouvais avec ma copine S… et nous parlions du dernier cours de Maugrey Fol-Œil, qui n'avait pas que l'œil de «fol», tu peux me croire.

Soudain, j'aperçus devant moi les deux sœurs. Interrompant ma conversation avec S…, je me précipitai vers elles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, LunaL ? me crias S…

Je suis déjà à la hauteur des filles et je marche à côté d'elles, qui me regardent, étonnées.

« C'est quoi déjà, votre nom ? que je leur demande en français. Je poursuis aussitôt : Delabasse-cour ? »

Fleur et Gabrielle détournent la tête et feignent de m'ignorer.

« Ça tombe pile, que j'ajoute, parce que ce midi au menu, c'est poule au pot. »

Ça n'a duré qu'un instant – une fulgurance −, mais le visage qu'elles me montrèrent alors n'était plus joli du tout. Les traits étaient déformés et leur faciès tenait plus du rapace que de l'être humain.

Je restai planté là et, pendant qu'elles s'éloignaient, je me demandai ce qui m'avait pris.

S… arriva et me réprimanda.

«Elles ont l'air vexées. Qu'es-tu encore allé leur dire, LunaL ?»

Je lui racontai ce qui venait de se passer.

«Tu ne savais donc pas que du sang de vélane coule dans leurs veines ? »

« Maintenant, je le sais. »

J'allai bien sûr m'excuser par la suite auprès de Fleur et de Gabrielle. Elles acceptèrent mes excuses et mes explications, mais la part de vélane qu'il y avait en elles n'en fit rien.

Quand je ne fus pas invité au mariage de Fleur, même si j'étais un bon copain d'Hermione, je compris que les vélanes ont la mémoire longue.


End file.
